The Note
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Livs mom dies. El finds a note
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm just starting a new one that starts when Liv's mom dies. It's just gonna be a one chapter, unless you guys like it and want more. Review so I know what you think! If you don't like it please use your real username, i dont care if you like it or not, we all have different opinions :) Thanks for reading and reviewing or just reading.**

"Benson, my office please," Cragen called out.  
"Is everything alright Cap?" she leaned against the wall.  
"Please sit down Olivia,"  
"I am fine, just tell me what's up, I can handle it," she stood up, no longer leaning against the wall.  
"Liv, your mom fell down the subway steps and she didn't make it," Cragen walked from behind his desk and leaned against the front of it. Liv was sitting down.  
"How much alcohol was in her body?" Liv knew she had to have had alcohol in her body because her mom never rode the subway.  
"She was intoxicated enough," Cragen didn't want to tell her that Serena was well over the legal limit even though Liv probably knew it regardless. "You have vacation time if you..."  
"I'm fine," Liv stood up and started toward the door.  
"At least take the rest of the day, if you stay you are on desk duty for a week,"  
"Fine," Liv grabbed her coat, keys, and gun off her desk. She went up to the cribs for a few minutes.

* * *

"Cap, is she okay?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"Yeah, just give her some time, go up and check on her maybe," Cragen raised his eyebrows and turned back toward his office.

"I'm gonna go check on her," he got out of his chair and made his way up to the cribs. "Liv?" he knocked then went in.

"Leave me alone Elliot," she rolled over so she was facing away from him. Her voice was shaky and you could tell she had been crying by just listening to her. Elliot sat down next to her on her cot and put her legs on his lap.

"Talk to me Liv, I'm here to help. Talk things out," he put his hand on her calf and watched her as she put the pillow over her face.

"I just want to know who raped her to cause her all this pain. I couldn't ever do anything to make her feel better, semi-happy, or even smile. My childhood was spent with me coming home from school with her passed out on the couch drunk with a bottle of hard alcohol in her hand spilling all over the carpet. I would have to check her pulse every so often so I would know she didn't drink too much that would kill her. She brought half a dozen guys home from her nights at the bar every week. I had to make sure they left before she woke up and was sober enough to realized what she had done." She was crying and El was sitting there shocked, she had never told him about her childhood much.

"Liv, you should have told me. What's wrong anyway?" El still had no idea why she was crying or what was wrong.

"Cragen didn't tell you?" she asked sitting up and pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Nope,"

"My mom died, I shouldn't even be crying I was waiting for this day and I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner than it did."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Come on, lets get you cleaned up and then I am taking you out for lunch then I will help you go through her case again if you want." he knew she would put it on her self to try to find her mother's rapist at this point.

"Fine, give me ten minutes, can you go find my mom's file in my desk somewhere?"

"No problem," he smiled and went back downstairs while Liv cleaned up a bit.

* * *

"What up with babygirl?" Fin asked.

"All in good time man, all in good time," he started going through her desk and found a piece of paper with his name on it below Serena's file.

"Man, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fin was confused at Elliots response. El was looking at the paper wondering if he should take it or not. He grabbed it.

"It means, wait until she feels like telling you." he opened the folded paper with Serena's file under his arm. It read;

_Elliot,_  
_This is going to sound so so very stupid, I don't even think I am going to give this to you, ever, or at least until you are separated from Kathy for good... I have feelings for you that I cannot describe...that I have never had for anyone before. I have felt them since we were made partners. I don't know if you have ever or will ever feel the same way but I'm just gonna put this out there. I will give this to you once I am in peril or something is extremely wrong, if you come after me I know you have feelings for me or at least give a damn enough, if you have feelings for me you will come alone to the address at the bottom of the page. If you don't feel the same way then bring Fin or Cassidy along with you. I love you Elliot Stabler._  
_-Liv_  
_Cragen's Weekend Getaway house is the address, I don't know the exact address so get it from him. _  
Elliot's facial expression must have changed because Fin was trying to take the letter out of his hands and Elliot was slapping his hand. Just then Liv came down and saw what he had in his hand. Her facial expression quickly changed from her fake smile to a look of 'oh shit' and she turned, grabbed her coat and ran out the front door. Elliot ran after her.

* * *

_What the heck were you thinking reading that? _Elliot thought to himself as he ran out of the building. He ran into the parking deck as Liv's car came speeding out, he could tell she was pissed. He ran to his car and sped after her.

* * *

Liv turned her music on and then quickly turned it off when a song that reminded her of Elliot came on. She drove straight home and ran into her apartment without even saying hello to James, the doorman. She locked her door and propped a chair in front of it, she knew Elliot would try to break the door down. She went over to her couch and sat there thinking about how she could solve her mom's case and trying to block out the thoughts of Elliot that flooded her mind. She heard a knock on her door and quickly got up and went to her room.  
"Liv, I know you are in there! I just want to talk!" Elliot was lightly shouting in the hall. He continued to knock. He kept knocking for a few more minutes then he tried his key. The door still wouldn't move and he figured that she deadbolted it and put the chain on too.  
"I'm breaking your door down in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. down it goes!" He took a step back and kicked the door down with two swift kicks. He went straight to Liv's room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest.  
"Liv, I divorced Kathy and I like you a lot too. I was too scared to say anything because I didn't think you felt the same way about me." He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.  
"When?" Liv asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"When what?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"When did you divorce Kathy and when did you start to like me?"  
"Kathy divorced me about a month ago and I have always liked you but never realized how much until your neck got cut in the airport."  
"Sorry, El. I am such an idiot."  
"No, you aren't, I would have done the same thing, maybe." They smiled.  
"If we get together..."  
"If?"  
"WHEN we get together, the hardest part is gonna be work and Cragen."  
"Yup, so, can I take you to dinner tonight Ms. Benson?"  
"Why not, Mr. Stabler." She smiled and they kissed.

**A/N: So, I decided to end it here and this is a one shot or not. Depending on the reviews I get from you guys. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Love ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you all dearly but I won't update too often. I am just SOOOOOOOOO very busy with school, basketball, and being my friends' post and my own drama. Not good drama either. I just to let you know that I haven't forgotten you guys and I love you and I hope you have a fantastic holiday with family and friends. Being busy sucks! Love y'all! Please remember that! :)**


End file.
